Tenten, the new ninja
by thenotsassy1
Summary: Tenten, a 16 year old girl who lives in Konoha, learns more about herself than she could have possibly imagined. This includes what she is, who she is, and maybe even that she's meant to fall for a cold nonchalant Hyuga.
1. Discovery

Tenten walked through the streets of the small village Konoha. Although it was small, it was a huge part of Tenten's life. She knew every corner of it and every aspect as well. It was filled with all sorts of people. Nice ones, mean ones, stubborn ones, gentle ones but the one that stood out the most to everyone, including Tenten herself were the ninjas. No one really knew them personally, but they were basically heroes. The great hokage is always a ninja, and also happened to be someone Tenten though was amazing was the great Tsunade herself. She assigned the ninjas missions and trained them in certain groups of 11-12.  
Tenten isn't a ninja though. However she does live peacefully with her mom who isn't a ninja as well. Tenten's dad died at a young age. Tenten's mom was very strong about it nonetheless and still raised Tenten to be the girl she is right now. The strength Tenten's mom had during that time made Tenten look up to her mom more than anyone else in the entire world. She also loved her more than anyone else.  
After Tenten's stroll, she was walking back home. Little did she know that she was being followed. Actually she didn't know at all.  
"So this is the ninja? How does Tsunade even know she is a ninja?" a pink haired girl questioned.  
"U-um. I think sh-she said she once bumped into her and c-could sense it I guess? B-but she's not wrong. If I activate my b-byakugan, I can sense it completely. Th-there's no doubt about it." a lavender-eyed girl answered.  
"So it's our mission to get her." the pink haired girl confirmed.  
They skipped quietly, but gracefully through the branches to catch up to the twin bunned girl. They then jumped off a branch so both of them would be right in front of her, stopping her in her tracks and surprising her.  
Tenten just had a small smile, be polite and said "excuse me" and walked to the side. But then the pink haired girl said, "we didn't bump into you on purpose." Tenten raised an eyebrow in confusion. "We're here for you." Tenten was even more confused. She tried to go the other way a bit quicker, creeped out.  
The pink hair girl then placed a hand on her shoulder and now the blue hair girl spoke "p-please don't worry. We'll show u now."  
Tenten was about to scream "NO!" But then they made some weird hand sign and they all disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
She was then in a completely different place, but she recognized what it was by looking out a window. The ground and stores she had seen there she had been to. She had always looked up from there and pretty much everyone recognized it. It was the hokage's office, but also a place ninjas went for training and missions.  
In front of the window, there was a desk and sitting at it was the person Tenten admired.  
Tsunade. A strong, noble and beautiful woman who's beauty was so outstanding that it covered her age.  
Tenten bowed, but then said "It is an honor to meet you. But only ninjas are allowed to be here. Why am I?" Tsunade, a great person, still couldn't cloud Tenten from questioning why she had been here.  
Tsunade said, "Please stand straight Tenten. I will explain everything."  
"To say the least, you're a ninja. That is why you're here."  
Tenten put on a polite smile and said, annoyed "I'm afraid you have the wrong person. Like I said to them, I'm not a ninja. Neither is my mom. Now can I please go?" Tenten was getting tired of this.  
"What about your dad?" Tsunade asked.  
"He died when I was young. I don't think he was a ninja."  
"Tenten, I think maybe you should ask your mom about your dad. She might actually explain it easier than me. Or at least you trust her way more. Please ask her today and consult with her and I will meet with  
you tomorrow, if you're okay with it. Just tell the guards you're Tenten and they will escort you to my office."  
Tenten sighed and said "Fine" thinking it was useless considering she thought there was no point.  
Tenten looked at the clock.  
"Oh crap! Can you please transport me to my house with that hand thingy? My mom will kill me!" Tenten said freaked out.  
The girls and Tsunade kinda laughed and the blue haired girl said "I-I can." with a small smile, like from before.  
She put her hand on her shoulder and transported her to the same place they were before.  
Tenten ran home but looked behind herself and shouted "Thanks!"  
The blue haired girl smiled as a you're welcome. "She even runs at the speed of a ninja." she said quietly to herself.  
Tenten got home and was breathing in big breaths.  
She opened the door and saw her mom on the couch.  
"Where were you? I was so scared!" Tenten's mom said.  
"Mom, I'm sorry, but I was sidetracked!"  
"Oh really? How?" Tenten's mom  
"You won't believe me but these two kunoichi came outta nowhere and told me I was a ninja." Tenten's mom stiffened at the words that came out of her daughter's mouth. "Then they used some type of jutsu on me that made me to to Lady Tsunade's office. She told me that I should talk to you about dad since you're not a ninja and whatever, but dad's not a ninja!" Tenten laughed after she said this. But her mom didn't say anything. It caused Tenten to stop laughing and take a better look at her mom's face. It was a dead serious look, with a hint of worry in it. "Mom...?"  
"Tenten, sit down." Her mom said.  
Tenten was so puzzled, but she did what her mom told her to do.  
"We fell in love and it seemed as if nothing could break our love. He may have been a ninja and I wasn't, but we fell for each other. We soon got married and had you. He named you Tenten because he thought you would become a ninja like him and he wanted you to never miss your shots of weapons. But then, when you were four, he had to go on an important mission. So he went. But then…" Tenten's mom started to tear up. "he died in battle. He died an honorable ninja. And you should be proud of him. So when you asked what happened, I lied to you. You were to young to remember that he was a ninja. And…" Tears now started to flow down her cheeks now. "I was scared that I'd lose you too. So I hid that you were a ninja. I'm so sorry!"

Tenten was starting to tear up too. She understood why her mom was hiding the fact she was a ninja from her. She was so surprised though. She didn't even understand even though it was all explained. But she knew one thing. Her mom was a strong person and the best mom she could ask for. She hugged her mom and buried her head in her mom's shoulder. And they both cried, of so many emotions.

"Mom…I think dad would want me to…" Tenten started, but bit her lip. They broke their hug.

"I know sweetie." Tenten's mom said. "Just promise me you'll be strong and protect yourself."

They gave each other one last, quick but meaningful hug. Tenten went to her room and lied down on her bed for a few hours, just thinking about how much everything would change. Maybe she wouldn't know how. But definitely a lot. She looked at the picture on her nightstand of her as a 3 year old, her mom and dad. She looked at that picture differently now, with more happiness almost. She eventually fell asleep. Tomorrow wouldn't be some day she roamed the streets of Konoha exploring and what not. She would become a ninja.


	2. Epic moves, new people and a rude person

**I don't own Naruto or it's characters. All credits of that goes to Masashi Kishimoto. This is simply a story I made based off that and a bit of my imagination. :)**

It was mourning. THE mourning. The mourning in which Tenten would become a ninja. She didn't really know how to feel. She had fallen asleep in her clothes yesterday, so she at least decided to know how to smell and she took a hot warm shower. Although the shower was relaxing on the outside, Tenten could still feel anxiety inside and it was only building up.  
Tenten had finished her shower, dried herself, then slipped into a comfortable dark blue blouse with dark green comfy pants. She undid her hair, combed it, and parted it into two about equal buns. She came out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen and saw on the table, her favorite meal had been made, along with her mom reading some magazine.  
'Dumplings, yes!' Tenten thought.  
"Mom?" Tenten questionably said. "Why _this_ breakfast?"  
"It's your favorite and it's a special day. I want you to eat up." Tenten's mom said with a smile.  
Tenten quickly ate her breakfast, went to the bathroom to brush her teeth then walked to the door. Normally, she would go out the door to just roam the streets and her mom would have these rules that Tenten heard a million times and would roll her eyes to.

But this time, it was different.

"Wait!" her mom cried out.

"What is it" Tenten asked.

"Here." Tenten's mom had a bag with a waistband in her hand. It was your father's. It was supposed to be yours earlier but…you know. It's a satchel to carry your weapons. Let's see if it fits!" She said.

Tenten took the satchel thing and wrapped it around her waist.

"It fits perfectly!" Tenten's mom said, which Tenten smiled to in response. Tenten then turned her back to open the door. "One more thing!" Her mom cried again! Tenten turned around and was about to say what is it but then her mom hugged her tightly. Tenten was at first in shock, but then hugged her back. "Be careful. And don't get into too much trouble." Her mom said gently.

"I won't mom."

She then walked out the door, each step she took was a step closer to Tsunade's office. This would usually just be a site she admired and would pass by every time she saw it. But today it would be a place that she would visit every day because she was a ninja.

…

Tenten smiled to herself. It was still a pretty weird thing for her to accept. All her life, ninjas were people she simply admired and heard about often. Now she'll be heard of and even admired.

Tenten finally got to the HUGE building that held the hokage. She took a deep breath and saw two guards at the door. They both wore headbands with konoha plates, symbolizing they were ninjas. The one on the left was a tall man, with brown spiky hair that went down to his shoulder The one on the right was almost the same height as him, except his hair was jet black and his bangs covered half his face.

"Um, I'm Tenten a new ninja. Tsunade is expecting me." Tenten said.

"We know. Tsunade said you'd probably come." The guard with black hair said.

"Just so you know, her office is on the second floor. All the other doors are small compared to the door that leads to her office, so you won't miss it." The one with black hair said.

Tenten walked up the staircase, and each time she went up a step, the butterflies in her stomach would fly faster. She finally got to the second floor. Sure enough, the big doors were there. Meaning the office was there.

Step by step. She headed towards the door. She took a deep breath and her hand reached for the handle. She creaked the door open. And sure enough, this was where she was yesterday. Up ahead, she saw Tsunade in a chair at her desk grumbling at papers and taking sips of her drink. It wasn't a refreshing bottle of water. It was sake. And for that, Tenten stifled a laugh. Who knew the hokage was so…casual?

Tsunade looked up, noticing someone had arrived at the door. "Ah Tenten. I'm pleased to see you." Tsunade said, sounding pleased. Tenten smiled politely and bowed. She had her hands clasped together with her elbows on her desk. Her expression changed from annoyed to pleasure when she saw Tenten. "I'm glad you're here. So this confirms your dad was a ninja."

Tenten nodded. "So…now what?" Tenten said.

Tsunade smirked. "It's time you meet those in your age group. You're not a kid, therefore you can't attend the academy. However those who are in your age group are going to teach the ways of being a ninja. All the basics, hand signs you name it. I'll make you meet them. There over at their training grounds." Tsunade said.

Tsunade stood up and with that, led Tenten to the training grounds. They walked down the stairs, to the first floor where Tenten had at first entered. She had no idea what was going to happen next. And yet , she was so excited. She always respected ninjas in general. They were like superheroes, protectors for the village. She was along one of them, for god's sake. Now she would learn to be one of them. Or rather, embrace the ninja part of herself.

While Tenten was thinking all this, she and Tsunade were walking towards a door. It was big, but not as big as the one that led to Tsunade's office.

Then, Tsunade opened it, and as she was turning the handle, Tenten's heart was pounding out of anxiety. They walked outside and at that moment, Tenten's jaw dropped.

"It's _huge!_" Tenten said. Like by huge, she means like it seemed to make up a good percent of the village. This part, Tenten never really saw when she walked by Tsunade's office outside. And people were doing unbelievable stuff. This blonde kid, well there like a hundred million copies of him! And this other dude, with raven shaped hair, breathed friggin fire. And this other dude, with like triangles on his faces, talked to his dog and had these cool attacks as if he were working with another person. There were too many things to even name. But Tenten knew one thing.

It was _epic._

Tsunade smirked at Tenten's reaction. Then shouted "Hey everybody! Get over here! It's important.

Everybody stopped. Tenten quickly counted. There were 11 of them. 2 of them she immediately recognized, the girl with shoulder length bubblegum pink hair and the other girl with long midnight blue, almost black hair.

She then turned to everyone else. "Everybody this is Tenten."

"That's Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde kid who Tenten saw duplicates of, with orange and black clothing grinned and waved kinda idiotically but kindly at Tenten, who Tenten smiled embarrassingly back at.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha who has a speciality of sharingan" The guy with raven shaped hair and pale skin no one could deny, nodded at her. Tenten nodded back at him.

"You're already somewhat acquainted with Sakura Haruno a chakra control specialist and Hinata Hyuga, who has 360 degrees of vision with her byakugan ". Hinata, the girl with midnight blue hair and ivory eyes, smiled and blushed at Tenten, who smiled back. Sakura simply smiled at her, and Tenten smiled back. They were next to each other so convenience much?

"That's Kiba Inuzuka, and his partner Akamaru" The boy with red triangle markings on his cheeks said "sup" and his dog barked. Tenten was confused about how a dog could be a partner but hey they were ninjas, anything was possible.

"That's Shino Aburame, whose specialty is with bugs" This dude was wearing a hoodie that covered up almost all of his face. But Tenten could see his sunglasses and dark brown hair. He nodded and she nodded back.

"That's Ino Yamanaka whose specialty is with mind transferring" The girl with long blonde bangs and ponytail with a purple outfit smiled, and Tenten smiled back.

"That's Shikamaru Nara, whose specialty is with manipulating shadows" The guy with a pinapple shaped head, which was really just the effect of his spiky ponytail, yawned/waved lazily at her, who nodded back.

"That's Chouji Akimichi, and he is able to convert his body fat into chakra" The chubby guy with long spiky brown hair who was munching on chips and said hi. Tenten said "hey" with a bit of a smile.

"That's Rock Lee, who may not have the ability to perform ninjutsu or genjutsu, but he excels in taijutsu." The guy with a bowl hair cut, green spandex and some pretty thick damn eyebrows. He then grinned and said "It is an honar to meet a youthful bud who will blossom into a beautiful flower." Referring to being a ninja. Tenten struggled to smile, being overwhelmed by his enthusiasm and sweat dropped in the process.

"That's Neji Hyuga, a prodigy of the Hyuuga clan and as a ninja. Like Hinata, he has 360 degrees of vision with his byakugan. He's in fact the best ninja in his age group. And is the cousin of Hinata" '_Oh so that's how they're related. Cuz they do look alike-ish_'

Except what did this tall boy with coffee brown long hair and same ivory eyes as Hinata do? Not smile or say hi or even nod. He _glared_ at Tenten and said "Hn. You're going to be a waste of time."

Tenten glared back. "Is your other specialty also being a rude bastard?" Tenten retorted. Tenten was nice to those who were nice to her. Hey, treat someone rudely, you get treated rudely back.

The best part was when everyone widened their eyes, and some even kinda snickered.

But Tenten was too busy death-glaring at Neji, who was glaring back.

"Okay okay enough," Tsunade said. "Let's see your aim, Tenten." Tenten stubbornly broke contact with Neji and turned to Tsunade.

"My _aim?_" Tenten asked. "Of like kunais and shurikens?" Whenever Tenten was at home, the only thing she just about read were about weapons. All of her stories, all of her magazines. Everything.

"Yes. I'm glad you know." Tsunade said, pleased. "They're the most basic weapons so of course those are what you're going to be tested on with your aim first." Tsunade went into her own satchel and grabbed a kunai and shuriken. "The target board is right there, on that 'll stand about there(Tsunade pointed) so you're 25 feet away from it. Which weapon do you want to start with?" Something came over weapon that made her say both.

Everyone was a bit in a shock, except for Sasuke who just kinda watched and widened his eyes for a brief second, Shino who well, who could tell underneath that hoodie. Of coarse, Neji who clearly didn't care. But Tsunade handed her both weapons.

Tenten stood at the place Tsunade pointed to, with the kunai in her right hand and the shuriken in her left. She focused for a minute, then threw the kunai first and the shuriken a split second after. She didn't really know what came over her. It was like she was born with throwing these weapons.

"Whoaaa" Naruto and Kiba said. The girls were surprised and even the nonchalant guys were nodding in agreement.

Except for Neji who just looked indifferent and scoffed. Tenten glared and was about to say something but Tsunade interrupted her.

"Wow. I see a lot in you already." Tsunade said while smirking.

Tenten's glowering at Neji, who just as coolly looked back with a nonchalant look in his, turned into embarrassment at what Tsunade said. She kinda chuckled and stared at the ground. "Thanks…" Tenten said.

"Your official training will start tomorrow. Everyone here will train you." Tsunade said. Tenten hoped Neji wouldn't. Tenten hoped she misheard "everyone."

"I'm not wasting my time training someone pathetic like her." Neji said.

"Thank god!" Tenten said.

Some people snickered, except Tsunade who said. "You two need to get along. Neji you have to train her. You're the best ninja in your age group. And Tenten you need to learn from the best.

Tenten puffed, crosser her arms and looked away. Neji just nodded slowly turned, walked away and said "I'll go back to training." He then disappeared.

Tenten was slightly relieved he left and Tsunade said "You'll start training first thing tomorrow."

Tenten nodded.

"Exit this door and exit the door you entered to leave." Tenten nodded again. "Everybody, go back to training!"

This caused some to groan. None the less, they all said bye to Tenten, some hyperly(Naruto, Kiba, Ino) some cooly, some tiredly(Shikamaru) and in a mouth ful(Chougi) some quietly(Hinata) some calmy(Sakura) some nodded(Sasuke Shino)

Except Neji, who Tenten honestly wasn't fond of.

On her way home she was super excited to tell her mom everything. When she arrived, her mom was on the couch looking a little worried none theless asked "How was it?"

Tenten explained everything in a positive manner then said "Except for this guy Neji. He was just plain rude, cold and stotic!"

Tenten's mom nodded at everything. "Well nothing's perfect. But you need your rest for tomorrow so prepare for bed right now!"

"All right all right" Tenten said. She ate dinner, which was just a sandwich, brushed her teeth, changed in her pajamas and went into bed. She was lying down and holding the satchel her mom gave her and twirling it around on her wrist while thinking about everything that went on.

"_Yeah this probably won't seem so bad. Just avoid Neji unless absolutely necessary and everything will be awesome!"_ She thought with a small smile. And with that she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

End of chapter 2

**I'M SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON. School started and I was literally procrastinating with everything. Ughh my high school is HUGE. Review, good or bad, and follow if you wanna see more!**


End file.
